


visibility

by honeyno



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Coming Out, Gen, Microfic, Nonbinary Yuri Plisetsky, mila is the only valid cis ally, trans day of visibility stuff, vague discussion of gender feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyno/pseuds/honeyno
Summary: yuri has some things to get off his chest. mila's there to listen and understand. friendship is magic.a TDOV drabble.





	visibility

**Author's Note:**

> this is in response to a curiouscat prompt: "Honestly dude it’s tdov throw the fandom a nice nb Yuri nugget"
> 
> happy trans day of visibility to all my trans siblings out there -- you're valid, seen, loved, and deserve the best. 
> 
> here's a microfic to celebrate trans excellence because i'm the bitch who posts drabbles now, apparently. unbeta-ed.

It's summer and Yuri is fifteen, and Mila's sliding up to sit next to him while he ties up his boots because Mila never misses intel, and she must already know.

"Moving up to seniors, huh?" she asks, foregoing a hello, and Yuri wonders if Yakov likes her enough to have just told her, if Yakov likes anyone enough to sit around and gossip.

"It's not like it's a surprise," he shrugs, because it really isn't. There's only so much intimidating unsuspecting juniors he could do with a quad sal under his belt, and the federation has wanted him to move on and terrify the older guys for a while now.

Mila laughs, then mirrors his shrug.

"Still, though. Congrats. Yuri Plisetsky, making his debut on the senior men's circuit― how's it feel?"

"Wrong."

In the thick silence that follows, Yuri masks a shaky intake of breath beneath the steady whirr of the zamboni resurfacing their ice, hopes to god Mila doesn't catch it.

She does, of course, because she's Mila.

"You... don't think you're ready?" she suggests, offering him the easy way out, like the wonderful, insightful human she is. Yuri sighs. She knows him better than that; she taught him to braid his hair and accompanied him shopping when all he wanted was bold leggings and a nice cropped sweater to wear to ballet, she smiled at the cashier and didn't deny it when she assumed they were shopping for Mila.

"It's more like― the _men_ part," Yuri says, tentatively, because he knows he owes her that much. He taps the heel of his covered blade against the floor, makes a show of focusing on the security of his boots, looks anywhere but Mila's eyes as they bore into the side of his face.

"Would you rather face off against me?" she asks finally, and to her credit, exhales it on a light laugh, as if it's just an outlandish concept and not the question she means to ask: would you rather be with me, would you rather be one of the girls.

Yuri shakes his head before he can think about it, which is surprising, and maybe something to think about later.

"No. I mean. I'd rather―" he looks up, finally, catches her eyes. Mila's watching him patiently, the ghost of that laugh lingering at the corners of her lips, and she looks like she'd wait an hour for him to clarify if she had to. "I'd rather... neither, I think."

Mila blinks then, and lets her mouth curl the rest of the way into a smile.

"I see. Okay. That makes sense."

It doesn't, but the way she says it makes Yuri feel like it might, eventually.

"But you gotta compete against _someone_ ," Mila adds, and her eyes light up, and this time, Yuri takes the way out for what it is and cautiously returns her grin, nodding slowly. "And you're still gonna win, right?"

Yuri considers it for a moment, realizes with a start that the thought of not winning makes his insides twist a lot like the words _men's senior circuit_ , and resolves himself to work through the latter in favor of the place at the top of the podium.

"Yeah― yeah. Still gonna win."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed this, getting those "new comment" emails makes my day! xo


End file.
